


A night spent in my Impala

by Sweet_Tooth_Cosplays



Category: Dean Winchester - Fandom, Dean/Castiel Winchester - Fandom, Supernatural, castiel novak - Fandom, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, cringy, first fanfic, not really tho, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 14:21:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14427282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Tooth_Cosplays/pseuds/Sweet_Tooth_Cosplays
Summary: Sam is all jacked up on demon blood and Dean is drunk. Can Castiel make Dean feel better?This is one of my first fanfics, so don’t judge please, ok thanks.





	A night spent in my Impala

Castiel’s POV

“GRAHHHH!!!” Sam yelled muffled through the door. “Please! Dean! Cas! You’re out there I know it! Let me out dammit!!!” Sam screamed and cried. Dean sighed and looked down at the ground, taking a sip of beer. I sighed and looked at Dean, and felt an overwhelming sense to reassure him; to make him feel better. I believe it’s because he is Michael’s vessel. “That’s not him in there. Not really.” I say, trying my best to be sympathetic and gentle. “I know.” He sighs. He avoids my eyes. “Dean, Sam just has to get it out of his system. Then he’ll be-“ “Listen, I just, uh... I just need some air.” Dean turned around and walked out, still refusing to look at me. I wonder if he blames me? Well, that would make sense. Sam is still shouting after all, wouldn’t doubt he is a little mad at everyone at the moment. I’ll give him a few minutes. “Please... no... help!!!” I sigh. It has been about five minutes. I walk out through the cars and see Dean sitting on the hood of his car crying, his beer abandoned beside him. 

“Dean...” I say softly as to not scare him as I walk up and sit beside him on the car. “Cas... I just... What am I supposed to do? I need help and... It hurts so damn much Cas. I wish I couldn’t feel anything right now...” He cried finally looking at me. I felt an odd pain in my chest and frowned lightly. “Don’t worry Dean. This isn’t your fault. He’ll be ok.” Dean swallowed harshly and sighed laying his head on my shoulders I lock up a bit but I figure, Dean probably needs the physical support and stability so I don’t move. “Cas?” Dean whispered shakily. “Hm?” Dean didn’t say anything so I turned to look at him and our eyes meet. I feel that pain again and I reach up and brush away some of his tears. I don’t know why, but it felt like the right thing to do. He laughed weakly with tears in his eyes and hugs me sideways. I hug back, consequentially he gets pulled closer to my chest. He looks up at me and crawls onto my lap and sits to where his face was facing mine and burrows his head in my neck. I hug him and rub his back like I’ve seen him do occasionally to girls and I feel him sigh against my neck and calm down a bit. “Shhh. Don’t worry Dean. I have you for right now.” “I know you do Cas.” He whispers quietly. I smile and rest my head against his. A few minutes of me calming him down he finally stops crying and starts to yawn instead. “I love you Cas.” He whispers before yawning and drifting off to sleep. I pick him up and lay him inside the car. It might be easier for him to sleep there then if he was inside near Sam. I start to leave, but look back at his peaceful expression and I feel an of urge I had never had before. I lean forward and kiss his forehead, giving him a nice peaceful dream to match his face and walk back in to resume my watch over Sam.

————————————————————————

Dean’s POV

“Dean.” I hear as I wake up. I groan and open my eyes slowly stretching and looking around. “Hmm... What?” My eyes lock on Cas’s, not even 3 feet away. “Whoa! Cas buddy!” I shout scrambling back, snapping awake. I immediately recognize that I’m in the backseat of my car and that the reason Castiel was so close was because he was trying not to fall on me while waking me up. “Sorry.” He teleported to the front seat and looked back. “I thought you would want to know that Sam is back to normal.” “Thanks Cas.” Once we climb out I turn to Cas, who was already looking at me. “Uh, how did I get in my car? What even happened last night? I was a bit too drunk last night.” “Ah... You went out for air and probably grabbed another beer on the way out. A little later I came out to check on you and you were crying so I helped you feel better and you fell asleep on me so I put you in the car so you would sleep better.” “On you?” “Yes. You were in my lap.” “I was what?!” “Don’t worry. I wasn’t uncomfortable. You needed the physical support.” Grr, now I’m blushing. Crap. That damn, hot, feathery son of a bitch. I sigh and look at him. “What did I say?” “Well before you fell asleep you said that you love me, but it was the moment is all. Am I correct?” I look him in the eyes and I start to get lost in the sea he trapped in his eyes. “Screw it.” I say right before I launch forward and smash my lips against his. He freezes like I expected but soon wraps him arms around my waist. He started to copy my mouth movements and soon was kissing me back. I didn’t want this moment to ever end. It was perfect, my arms around his neck, one playing with the back of his hair, and his arms around my waist making me feel safe. After what feels like forever I finally pull back a little. We lean our foreheads together and catch our breath. “I was serious about loving you Cas.” I mumble, moving him into a hug. “I’m beginning to get that.” He says back, giving me a gentle kiss on my head. I chuckle quietly. “Ready to go see Sam?” He asks me. “Yeah. Let’s go let my brother out.” We walk back in, moving the moment to the back of my mind, but never to be forgotten.


End file.
